Brief Warning
by White Gryphon
Summary: Lookit what I found on one of my old fanfic websites. A Sonic fanfic. I thought since I don't have any of my Sonic fanfics posted on any major fanfic websites that I might as well post one here. :D Enjoy! Please.
1. Part 1

BRIEF WARNING  
  
BY HCBX97  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Still my idea. No copying.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
PROLOGUE.  
  
TIME: One year after the overthrow of the dictator Doctor Ivo   
Robotnik; during the Great War of the Reclaiming.  
  
After Robotnik's power ceased to exist over the Earth-like planet of   
Mobius, many boundaries had to be redrawn over the dictator's past   
territories. The capital of Mobotropolis now belongs to its past citizens...   
or so they thought.  
  
The communists of the Soviet Anole Republic gave an ultimatum to the   
King of Acorn, stating that the land belonged to them before Robotnik or   
Mobotropolis ever existed. The citizens of Mobotropolis now realize that   
this was just a ploy for the war-mongering anoles to take over Mobotropolis   
in Robotnik's footsteps.   
  
It has been seven months since the war started. Along the way, the   
citizens of Mobotropolis have used every tactic possible to protect their   
once and future home from the claws of totalitarianism. They have also   
encountered the worst weapons of destruction ever invented by the enemy   
forces. For help, they sent S.O.S.s to the main freedom fighter factions   
of the planet Mobius: Chaotix, Downunda, Chamis Lions, and Communicaters.   
They called the professional doctors from all over creation for help when   
illnesses strike.  
  
Though they never foreshadowed anything like this...  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
The big, black hoverplane landed in front of the Mobotropolis Train   
Depot.  
  
Two foxes, a hedgehog, and a chameleon climbed out of a door in the   
side of the plane, then walked into the building as the first fox closed the  
door behind them. After checking a control panel on the inside wall of a   
train car housed inside the dismal-gray depot building, the hedgehog turned   
to face the other fox.   
  
"Doctor Kovalevski, prepare to enter your new home.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Doctor Quack Kildare paced around the laboratory in the underground   
shelter, stopping every now and then to check a small computer screen   
installed in the wall.   
  
He was testing a chemical found in an enemy weapon recovered from an   
espionage agent. He was also very interested in the structure of the gun; it   
had two holding tanks built into where the cylinders were located. They each   
had a small amount of liquid chemical in them. Nothing was written on the   
tanks, but each had a small radioactive symbol on them, so Quack tried to   
be extremily careful in his studies. He tested the chemical many times, with  
many other mediums and reagents, but he still couldn't figure out what the   
chemical actually was. This was when he called Dr. Kovalevski for help.  
  
Josef Kovalevski, a gray fox in his early forties, had worked with   
many unnatural illnesses and deformities, which were caused by unusual   
polyatomic compounds. He memorized the formulas for these substances, and   
recreated many of them through practiced alchemy. Quack called Kovalevski   
to New Mobotropolis to help him identify this new chemical that was found   
in the gun. He knew it had to be dangerous if it was in the hands of the   
enemy.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dr. Kovalevski opened the door of the express train and climbed out.  
He was instantly greeted by many of the natives.  
  
"Hey, Doctor! Nice to meet you!"  
  
"So you're the new doctor, huh? Welcome to New Mobotropolis!"  
  
"Glad to make your accquaintance."  
  
Later, he was escorted to the underground shelter where Quack was   
waiting for him. The chameleon on the plane, Tobias VanDaan, had already   
taken and stored the Doctor's luggage in his dormitory, where he would be   
able to get to it if he needed something. Tobias walked out of the room,   
shut the door, and turned to Kovalevski, pointing off down the hall.  
  
"He's waiting for you down there... Just follow me."  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quack heard the sound of a door opening and closing. He turned away   
from the Erlenmeyer flask on the table.  
  
"Why, hello, Kovalevski! What a pleasure it is to meet the great   
doctor of northern Sczhenanski!"  
  
He shook his hand.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine, Kildare."  
  
Quack turned around, and pointed to the flask on the table.  
  
"We just got this sample from a gun. It was found in some built-in   
chemical tanks, and we believe it's supposed to be used as ammunition. I've   
tried every kind of test I know with it, and I still can't identify it.   
Could you help us?"  
  
The Russian Doctor leaned over to look at the contents of the flask.   
It contained a small amount of silver-gray liquid, similar to mercury, but   
darker in color. He picked it up to inspect it closer.  
  
"Were there any markings on the holding containers, Kildare?"  
  
"Oh yes... there was a small radioactive symbol on each one. I was   
careful to use lead-woven gloves in my experiments, though. Let me get you a   
pair."  
  
"While you're out, bring back one of the ordinary commoners, will   
you?"  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quack returned five minutes later with a pair of gloves and a young   
wolf.  
  
"Here's your gloves, Kovalevski... and this is Sebastian. He works   
with some friends at the Observatories on Alkalo Island."  
  
The reddish-gray wolf scampered right up to Josef.  
  
"Hiya, sir! Nice to meet ya! Say, what's that?"  
  
Kovalevski pulled on the lead gloves, then turned and picked up a   
small, white object, shaped like a ball-point pen.  
  
"This is what I called you here for. Could you please remove your   
glove?"  
  
As Quack left to find a Petri dish, he heard a loud "Ow!"  
  
"It'll be alright... sorry about the pain. I have a bandage here in   
my pocket. Here, hold this until I tell you put it on. Okay, Sebastian?"  
  
"Okay, sir. It don't hurt as much now. Thanks."  
  
Quack handed Kovalevski the dish. He placed it on the table next to   
the flask.  
  
"Here, child, give me your hand. I need to put some blood on this   
glass dish. There. Now go wash your hand and put the band-aid on it. I'm   
through with you for now."  
  
"Okay. See ya!"  
  
Sebastian scampered out the door and ran off down the hall to find   
the washroom.  
  
Kovalevski turned his attention to the dish on the table, chuckling   
softly.  
  
"Cute kid. Okay, Kildare. Time to use the organic sample before it   
congeals."  
  
He picked up the flask once more, and poured a small sample into one   
side of another Petri dish. He then picked up the dish containing the blood,   
and tipped it over so where some blood could trickle off onto the chemical.  
  
After two seconds, the blood had dissolved.   
  
He put some more blood into the dish. It was instantly   
disintegrated, too.  
  
He backed away from the dish, toward the opposite wall. He   
instructed Quack to do the same.  
  
"Just as I thought. Liquid rokellium."  
  
"Rokellium?"  
  
"Yes, Kildare... a chemical compound of uranium and graphite.   
Paralyzes a person in two seconds, kills him in one minute, destroys the   
body in fifteen. Completely eats up organic material. Also, a few drops of   
blood added to it makes it highly radioactive. We need to get some lead   
suits if we're to clean this experiment up..."  
  
"Oh my... this is serious. Here, let me get you out of here before   
something happens. We don't want you returning to Sczhenanski with some   
kind of illness."  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Both doctors were waiting inside New Mobotropolis Control Stat   
while two of the cleanup staff worked in the evacuted underground laboratory.  
  
"Okay, Kovalevski... Both you and I know this stuff is very   
dangerous. And only lead can shield someone from the intense radiation.   
What else do you know about it?"  
  
"Well... I know that rojinium is the only solvent. It can be   
found in knockout gas. The only pure rojinium is a liquid form of cadmium   
and boron, and you can find that in some of the jungles and forests on the   
Floating Island."  
  
"Right. Well, we'll send some of the Chaotix to go retrieve it as   
soon as possible."  
  
All of a sudden, the door to the control room burst open, and   
Princess Sally Acorn ran inside.   
  
"Everybody on the security staff! I just heard about the rokellium,   
and I've got to tell you: We've got an espionage team out there right now!"  
  
Kovalevski turned to the troubled chipmunk.  
  
"Who do you have out there?"  
  
"We've got Wulfgang, Lefty, Malicia, Natalya, Yars, and Tsarmina."  
  
"Tell them to get out of there!!!"  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was around midnight when the hoverplane "BuzzardBot" touched   
down on the outskirts of New Mobotropolis.   
  
Out of the plane's door ran an armadillo, a hedgehog, a chameleon,   
and a giraffe. After concealing themselves among the bushes, the armadillo,   
named Mighty, turned to face the others.  
  
"Okay, gang, we gotta do this as quietly as possible. Gigi, you got   
the radio?"  
  
The giraffe pulled the small device out of her crossbelt pocket.  
  
"Check."  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Up in the boughs of a sycamore tree, a young female wolf watched   
over a section of the forest with a pair of infrared binoculars. After a few   
minutes, she put on a set of radio headphones and talked into the   
transmitter.  
  
"Nothin' happening. Those tanks are just sittin' there. I guess   
they're tryin' to find us or somethin'."  
  
The voice on the other end cracked with the interfering static.  
  
"Can you see other weapons, Wulfgang? I see some snipers waiting in   
the bushes near the tank depot."  
  
All of a sudden, the transmission was interrupted as Mighty's radio   
message came through over both Wulfgang's and Lefty's recievers.  
  
"---ey! ---ll of you! You need to rendezvous at the coordinates   
5.0.0.1 immediately! This is Mighty the Armadillo speaking! You need to meet   
at coordinates..."  
  
And the message repeated itself again.  
  
Wulfgang hopped down out of the tree, as the bear named Lefty   
crawled out of the bushes. She put her hands to her mouth and shouted over   
the surrounding area:  
  
"Everybody! Evacuate the premises and follow me!"  
  
Instantly, Tsarmina the Bobcat, Malicia Fox, and Natalya the   
Chameleon came out of hiding as Yars the Sparrowhawk flew down out of a   
tree.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Louise the Hedgehog sat atop Gigi's head, watching out for the   
espionage team.  
  
"Hey, here comes Wulfgang! Open the door!"  
  
Espio cleared away some bushes as the large beak-like door of the   
BuzzardBot opened for the incoming refugees to climb inside. He then turned   
around and switched on a flashlight.  
  
"Yeah, and here comes the cavalry! Come on! Get in there before they   
get you!"  
  
As if on cue, a large war tank crashed through the folilage, almost   
trampling Malicia!  
  
"Hey! Watch it!"  
  
"Forget it! Just come on!"  
  
Wulfgang, Lefty, and Yars were already safe inside the cockpit of   
the hoverplane. Malicia ran up the beak-ramp into the cargo bay as Gigi and   
Louise followed behind.  
  
But Natalya and Tsarmina were still out there.  
  
A tree crashed down under the weight of another tank, pinning the   
bobcat to the ground.  
  
"Natalya! Help me!!!"  
  
The chameleon stopped in mid-step, turned and saw Tsarmina   
struggling under the branches of the tree. She ran toward her, passing by   
another tank in hiding.  
  
"Hang on!! I'm coming!!!"  
  
The first tank, the one that felled the tree, had already turned   
around and was now converging on the bobcat and chameleon. It stopped ten   
feet from the tree.  
  
Natalya grabbed Tsarmina outstretched and and began pulling. She   
looked up at the war machine, and screamed. She pulled harder as Tsarmina   
pushed on the tree.  
  
The turret gun revolved around, pointed at them.  
  
A continuous stream of dark-silver-gray liquid shot from the tank   
cannon, hitting both tree and bobcat full force as Natalya sprang back   
toward the bushes. Tsarmina gave a loud, shrill scream... and then suddenly   
fell silent. She fell limp in the silver puddle of death.  
  
Natalya stared wide-eyed at the horrible scene. After what seemed   
like an eternity, she turned and bolted off toward the waiting door of the   
BuzzardBot. Espio and Mighty were standing outside the ramp, waving and   
shouting.  
  
"Come on, Nat!!! You can make it!!! Just run!!!!!"  
  
She was running as fast as she could, her heart pounding. She looked   
over her shoulder, saw other anole snipers wearing lead camouflage, running,  
trying to catch up with her. The tanks were left behind.  
  
She was forty, thirty, now twenty feet from the door. She did not   
see the sniper bearing a rokellium gun spring from the nearby thicket.  
  
She was hit at close range with the deadly substance; it knocked her   
down instantly. She gave a brief cry, and lay still.  
  
Espio almost ran out into the melee, Mighty grabbing hold of his   
tail to stop him. He was her only boyfriend, screaming at the top of his   
lungs, reaching out toward the motionless figure in the bright moonlight.  
  
"Nataaaaaalyaaaaaa!!!!! No-oooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mighty had to quickly drag him into the cargo bay as the huge beak   
shut behind them, the hoverplane lifting off under Yars' piloting.  
  
Espio sat down in the empty cargo bay, covering his face with his   
hands. He cried heavily all the way back to New Mobotropolis.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kovalevski, wearing a t-shirt; Sonic, and Walt Wallaby ran to the   
landing site at the   
train depot as the BuzzardBot landed.   
  
The door opened slowly, the passengers slow in climbing out. Walt  
ran up to the first one, Malicia the Fox.  
  
"How did it go? Did everyone get out okay?"  
  
She looked up at him, and he could tell she had been crying some.  
  
"No... we had some casualties. I don't wanna talk 'bout it."  
  
And with that, she turned and walked off toward the dormitory she   
shared with a rabbit   
named Donna.  
  
Wulfgang walked up to Kovalevski, who had overheard Malicia and   
Walt's conversation. He noticed the wolf standing at his side.  
  
"I see you lost someone. Who were they?"  
  
"Their names were Tsarmina Jasmine and Natalya Kasimov."  
  
Kovalevski froze for a moment.  
  
"Wait a minute... the Natalya Kasimov???"  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Why, yes... I'm the one who helped bring her into the world.   
Back when I was just starting my job. My first delivery was a chameleon   
named Natalya Kasimov. She almost didn't make it. Ever since then she's   
come so close to death, like ten years later when her skin color froze and   
turned blue. I treated her in the hospital for that. She's always been my   
personal favorite. But it looks like death has finally caught up with her..."  
  
Wulfgang bowed her head.  
  
"I can see how much she's meant to you. Her boyfriend, Espio,   
probably won't be able to sleep through the night for a while."  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
The sun slowly rose over the quiet forest, though hidden behind a   
dreary and cloudy gray sky.   
  
All of a sudden, the silence was broken by the sound of sniper   
anoles tramping through the verdure. All wore lead-woven camouflage suits   
and lead cowls, armed with ordinary bullet rifles. They were on a   
renaissance mission to recover weapons and rations from the casualties   
from last night.  
  
One of them ran right up to the dead tree, one whole section already   
rotted away. There was no body; it had deteriorated five hours ago. They   
found nothing except a belt, laser pistol, necklace, gloves, and shoes.  
  
Another one of the anole snipers gave a surprised yelp: the other   
body was still there. The entire body of the 


	2. Part 2

Instantly, the armadillo ran back up the ramp to the cockpit,   
observing the radar screen. He picked the transmitter back up.  
  
"Um, Sally? We got lizards on our tail. Check back later. Over and   
out."  
  
He turned the radio off, then grabbed the controls, turning off the   
autopilot. Donovan looked up at him.  
  
"Huh? So? What does it mean?"  
  
"It means you better buckle your safety belt."  
  
As if on cue, four enemy planes shot over the BuzzardBot, causing   
Bill to cover his ears.  
  
"Darn! Hey, where are th' guns on this thing?"  
  
"Ain't got none!"  
  
Then, four more planes wooshed overhead, blasting the beak of the   
plane with their guns. Mighty stood up.  
  
"Well, we gotta do something or those bogeys 're gonna turn this   
plane into a flyin' colander!"  
  
Bill looked around the cockpit, then turned and ran down to the   
cargo bay.  
  
"We've got some kind of weapons in here somewhere, don't we? How   
about that big metal box?"  
  
"You mean the lead box they used to carry Natalya back in? What can   
we use that for? There's no explosives in it..."  
  
"But we could put some other use to it! C'mon, help me!"  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dmitri Ostrov, a pilot in training, prepared to bring his plane   
around to fire at the large, bird-like plane once more. He had been working   
at this move for two whole months, and he was primed to put it to the test.  
  
Tilting the nose down, he swung the craft under the huge hoverplane,   
about to climb up and fire at the underside, when suddenly, something   
happened.  
  
"Leader! They're opening up the bomb-bay doors..."  
  
All of a sudden, his aircraft was smashed in two.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Yeeehaa! Got one!"  
  
Bill jumped and cheered, looking down at the large, heavy lead   
booth, hanging by its chain. They decided to tow it through the air like a   
huge mace, bringing down the enemy planes one by one.  
  
Mighty brought the plane around, heading toward another section of  
the enemy squadron. Pulling the nose up, he managed to slam two more planes   
against the lead weight.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
The leader anole pilot, Danoski, noticed the BuzzardBot homing in on   
him and the remaining four planes.  
  
"Team! Abort mission! Head back to base now!!!"  
  
At his command, the other planes left formation and flew off   
northwest. When they were out of range, he swung the plane around and   
headed right for the hoverplane.  
  
"Hey! That one's coming right for us!"  
  
The bullets flew right between the doors, a hairsbredth from   
Donovan's nose. Bill pulled him back against the wall, hearing a loud   
creeeeeaaakk.  
  
"Wait... He was shooting at the chain! It's about to break!"  
  
"Hey, Mighty! Pull the chain in!"  
  
"No, wait... I've got a better idea. Mighty, swing around toward   
that last plane. We'll show him how heavy this thing really is."  
  
Danoski saw the big hoverplane turn around in midair, and hover in   
that spot with the reversible jets. The large metal booth still hung from   
the breaking chain. Turning his plane around, he began to fire at the chain   
again.  
  
Mighty shoved the throttle in forward, bringing the BuzzardBot   
close to the enemy plane. He pulled the beaklike nose up forty-five degrees.  
  
He then immediately halted again, flinging the lead booth forward,   
breaking the chain, causing the booth to slam against the right wing of the   
jet. The remains of the destroyed aircraft splashed into the ocean.  
  
Mighty turned on the radio again, and picked up the small   
transmitter.  
  
"Sally? We're on our way back... had a few problems to clear up with   
a few anoles."  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kovalevski closed the door to the laboratory behind him, headed for   
the Control Stat. Suddenly, there was a soft but rushed padding of feet down   
the hall.  
  
"Doctor! Doctor! You gotta help me!"  
  
A small penguin ran up to Kovalevski, tugging at his white lab coat.  
  
"Yes, small one? What is it?"  
  
"Sebas'ian, Tanya... They've been kidnapped!"  
  
"Huh? Kidnapped? By whom?"  
  
"Well, we were hanging around the place with the big metal tanks..."  
  
The Russian doctor placed his hand on Petrie's shoulder.  
  
"I think you've better explain this to Princess Sally."  
  
Then, the intercom came on in the hall.  
  
"Doctor Kovalevski? This is Donovan. We have your orders of plant   
specimens here at the train station. Who should I send to come pick them up?"  
  
"I'll send Parzon and Amadeus to get them. Thank you very much."  
  
The intercom clicked off.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Espio entered the observation room without the lead suit on.  
  
"Hey, Natalya... You okay?"  
  
She turned over onto her other side, pulling the blanket off her   
head to see.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, hi, Espio... What day is it now?"  
  
"It's okay. You were out for only four days. Glad to know you're   
doing better. You know, I was getting tired of having to hug you with that  
baggy suit on. It just didn't feel the same."  
  
Natalya smiled. Her blue glow had dimmed considerably over the past   
few days; her radiation level was wearing down. It was now safe enough   
without the lead suit.  
  
"C'mon. How's you and me go outside and see the daylight? Hey, it's   
been a week."  
  
"I don't know... It's been raining. Maybe the sky's a little cloudy."  
  
"Well, at least you'll be out of this stupid white room."  
  
All of a sudden, the door to the observation room burst open. It   
was the wombat named Stuart.  
  
"Hey! You there! Sonic needs to see you for a moment."  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
A minute later, Natalya, Espio, Petrie Penguin, and Walt Wallaby   
were in the Control Stat room with Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
Sonic was playing over a recorded radio message from earlier that   
morning.  
  
"Citizens of Mobotropolis. This is Commander Kothek of the Soviet   
Anole Republic. I have been informed that one of you has been infected with   
a radioactive substance from one of our weapons. We, on the other hand, have   
captured two of your younger citizens, who were caught tampering with our   
equipment. I will be very reasonable about this. Hand over the subject with   
the illness, and none of the hostages will be harmed. We will trade in front   
of your fountain statue at oh-nine-hundred hours. This is Commander Kothek,   
signing off."  
  
The recording ended. Walt turned to Natalya with a look of dismay on   
his tannish-gold face.  
  
"What should we do, Kasimov? Should we make a trade? We have no   
choice."  
  
Natalya responded by pulling the tape reel off of the recording   
machine and flinging it against the ceiling wall like a discus, smashing   
it apart.  
  
"I will never succumb to the forces of communism, and neither should  
you, marsupial!!!"  
  
"Then, what should we do?"  
  
"Go get me a Cargatt 207 and belt! I'll show those red-flaggers just   
exactly how I do a trade with hostages and nuclear weapons involved."  
_________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Part 3

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, what if the   
rokellium hasn't exactly worn off yet? If you're not careful, you might   
cause us all to stay in the shelter for a couple of years!"  
  
Natalya finished closing the buckle on the gun belt, then looked up   
at the worried chameleon standing in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, Espio, I'm not afraid. I think you guys can live off of fire-  
flowers for that length of time. Hey, Jacques, you got that gun loaded like   
I asked?"  
  
The brown tri-horned chameleon handed her the small handgun. She   
hooked it to her belt, on her left waist. Looking around, she turned to   
leave the shelter.  
  
"Well, looks like nine o'clock to me. Guess I better go."  
  
"Not before I do this."  
  
Before Natalya even knew what had happened, Espio had pulled her   
close to him and planted his lips upon hers. They stayed that way for a   
long time.  
  
Espio pushed her away.  
  
"Hey, I was just starting to get comfortable."  
  
"Too bad. You gotta go now. Remember, you were going to show those   
red-hammer-and-sicklers how to trade!"  
  
She walked away from him, toward the ladder that led to the shelter   
door.   
  
For a second, Espio felt compelled to stop her. He took a step   
forward, and felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up; it was Doctor   
Kovalevski.  
  
"It's okay, Espio. She can do it. I've seen her do it. She's a big   
girl now."  
  
Stopping again at the top of the metal ladder, Natalya looked back   
over her shoulder at the crowd of Chamis Lions and Freedom Fighters.  
  
She smiled, her emerald-green eyes sparkling.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Above the skies of New Mobotropolis, the six beetle-shaped Soviet   
hovercrafts flew   
through the air, heading for the meeting spot: the marble fountain.  
  
The old fountain had been built at least seventy years ago, during   
the reign of King Acorn the Second. It consisted of four gigantic upright   
marble bowls that stood on a huge pedestal with four branches to support   
the bowls. Water used to flow into the bowls from pipes in the centers,   
spilling out into the larger fountain pool below. Green plants were hung   
around the pedestal and its branches.   
  
Now, the fountain had been fully restored, except for the piping.   
That part still needed some cleaning and replacing. The entire fountain   
stood at least fifty feet high.  
  
Spotting it from above, the lead hoverpod turned around, swinging   
low over the buildings. It landed sixty feet away from the fountain pool.   
The other five hovercrafts landed in a circle surrounding it.  
  
The door opened in the lead hovercraft, and a large anole in a beige   
officer's coat climbed out. Waiting for the other soldiers to leave their   
vehicles, he raised a megaphone to his mouth.   
  
"Attention, citizens! Now is the time to make you decision! Do you   
bring out your object of trade, or not?"  
  
Behind him, two stronger soldiers held a struggling Sebastian and   
Tanya. Looking around, Sebastian cried out:  
  
"Don't do it, Natalya! Don't do what he says! He's a liar and a   
cheat; I've seen 'im!!!"  
  
Nevertheless, he saw the young chameleon walk out from behind a   
nearby building. She kept walking until she was directly in front of the   
fountain, facing the anoles. She leaned on the edge of the pool, crossing   
her arms.  
  
"Okay, Commander... Here I am. Release your hostages."  
  
Instantly, Sebastian and Tanya han to her. Sebastian hugged her   
tightly, pressing his furry head against her side. Natalya put her hand on   
his shoulder.  
  
"Boy, am I glad to see you again, Sebastian! And you, Tanya! We were   
very worried about you."  
  
"Aw, you shouldn't have worried about me, Natalya. I was doing fine.   
So was Tanya."  
  
"Well, you better hurry down to the shelter. I'll settle this out   
with Kothek."  
  
They did as they were told, running off to the metal cover and   
climbing down inside, closing it behind them. Natalya turned to face the   
anoles again.   
  
The anole Commander turned and pointed to the two nearest soldiers.  
  
"You there. Go get her and take her to the hoverpod number three."  
  
Immediately, the two lead-clad troopers began to run toward   
Natalya. As soon as they were ten feet away from her, however, she pulled   
out the small handgun and shot both of them.   
  
They fell to the ground dead.   
  
In response, all the remaining soldier anoles pulled out their   
bayonets, and aimed at the chameleon. Kothek looked around him and shouted.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS! Don't fire at her! You'll blow the place sky-high!"  
  
The soldiers put down their guns at once. Natalya laughed crazily   
at them all.  
  
"Haaa ha haa! Who's trapped now, I wonder?"  
  
She raised the gun. Looking around, the anole Commander suddenly   
became worried.  
  
"Now, mistress... You wouldn't shoot yourself, would you? And go   
and waste your life like that? What about your friends in those buildings?   
They'd be killed along with us."  
  
"Huh. Actually, I was going to try and shoot all of you... But   
going ahead and shooting myself sounds even better. I'm willing to give my   
life for my country's freedom. Besides, all my pals are safe in the   
underground shelter."  
  
"Miss, be reasonable..."  
  
"Reasonable? Hah! You guys were going to kill me anyway, weren't   
you? Use me as a weapon against my people! Sure, I'll be reasonable--  
reasonable enough to give you five seconds to get back into your hoverpods   
and go back to that excuse for a republic you live in."  
  
She twirled the gun on her finger.   
  
"Ready? Go!"  
  
They just stood there, unmoving. Surely this was only a hoax.  
  
When the five seconds was up, Natalya looked around her. The anoles  
were still there, and so were their vehicles.  
  
Grasping the barrel of the gun, she planted it firmly against her   
forehead, and pulled the trigger.  
  
Click.  
  
For a moment, she looked confused. She lowered the gun, checked the   
cylinder, then fired twice at the fountain behind her. The third time gave   
out a loud gunshot.  
  
"Ah, there we go."  
  
But the Commander and his troop were already long gone.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Watching a nearby camera view, Karma McCartney the Chameleon saw the   
anoles leave. After a half a minute, she saw Natalya fall to the ground.  
  
"Hey! Somebody! Help! She's fallen out!"  
  
Instantly, Kovalevski, Espio, Mighty, and Sebastian rushed out of   
the underground shelter door, heading toward the unconscious Natalya.  
  
"Josef, you got the rojinium?"  
  
"Yes, I got one here in my pocket."  
  
"Oh, I hope nothing's happened to her!"  
  
"Is she going to be alright, mister Espio?"  
  
"I hope so, Sebastian."  
  
Espio picked the fallen chameleon up, and, sitting down on the edge   
of the fountain, laid her in his lap while holding her head up as Kovalevski   
pulled out a small bottle and a syringe. Mighty and Sebastian gathered around  
the other side while the wolf Doctor inserted the thin needle into the   
bottle, drawing the clear-red liquid into the syringe. Putting the bottle   
back into his coat pocket, he held the bell of his stethoscope in his hand   
while inserting the needle into Natalya's chest, injecting the chemical into   
her heart.   
  
He pulled the needle out five seconds later, and placed the   
stethoscope over her heart, listening intently. He closed his eyes in   
concentration. Espio closed his also, whispering a silent prayer.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Natalya tiredly turned her head,   
coughed, and moaned. She placed her hand over her forehead.  
  
Mighty sighed loudly, placing his hand against his own heart.   
  
Espio just smiled. He was too enthralled for words.  
  
Turning her head, Natalya opened her eyes to look at Espio.  
  
"Wha... Who... What happened? Espio? Who won?"  
  
"You did, Natalya. You did."  
_________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
